


Kiss

by daydreamerdisease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/pseuds/daydreamerdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about cuddling. Sometimes you just need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork, which ever one should check out.
> 
> http://camacaileon.tumblr.com/post/47311227442/a-bit-destiel-for-you

Dean won’t admit it but he loves kissing.

And Cas, who is only recently figuring out what he prefers when it comes to sex, loves to experiment. They spend some nights doing things not even Dean imagined he’d ever want to do. (Seriously, his nipples were sore for a week, but hot damn-it made him squirm just thinking about the way the nipple clamps pinched and pulled for hours before Cas took them off)

Kissing, though, that’s just the best.

Most of the time they don’t do it often, not when they barely have time to be together with everything going on, but sometimes they manage to sit down to watch a movie or Sam throws them out of the library because he’s being a bitch.

That’s when Dean tugs Cas to his room and they flop down on his bed. It takes way too long to get rid of Cas’ trenchcoat, but once it’s off Dean tugs him over him. Cas is still getting used to his body; for an ex-angel, and a pretty graceful fighter, the guy always manages to stick a knee or elbow in the most sensitive of places.

But once they’re settled comfortably, legs tangled and Cas’s heavy weight on top of him, Dean latches onto his mouth and doesn’t come up for air until his lungs ache in need. Cas’ hands always get tangled in his hair, fingers and nails soothingly petting Dean’s head and ears.

Dean likes the other male’s waist. He untucks his white button down and settles his hands on the little dip on Castiel’s back. He rubs up and down, fingers squeezing the muscle of his hip when Cas sucks his bottom lip, and Dean fights the urge to rock his hips into the hard on he feels hot against his stomach.

He doesn’t, though, not when they’re like this. The need isn’t so strong, not like usual, so they spend a good hour or two mapping each other’s mouths, panting into each other’s necks, and letting out soft sounds of contentment.

For all his hype, Dean is pretty vanilla, and he knows it, but kissing, man. He can’t get enough of it.


End file.
